N-aryl-3,4,5,6 tetrahydrophthalimides are known to be useful as herbicides. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,272 and Japanese published patent application No. 54019965 published July 12, 1977.
Herbicidal tetrahydrophthalimides substituted at the C.sub.5 position by, among others, alkoxy, amino, carboxyl, or thio functions have been disclosed in European published patent applications No. 061741 published Oct. 6, 1982 (Sumitomo), No. 049508 published Apr. 14, 1982 (Mitsubishi) No. 077438 published May 4, 1983 (Mitsubishi), No. 083055 published July 6, 1983 (Sumitomo), No. 126419 published Nov. 28, 1984 (Sumitomo), and Japanese application No. 9155358 published Sept. 4, 1984 (Sumitomo).